Talk:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony
Id just like to ask does anyone know does the new Faggio which is designed similar to the GTA III era renditions going to replace the original Faggio?--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 21:12, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Is it really confirmed that it's a new Faggio or just a different bike based on the old Faggio?--'Spaceeinstein' 21:36, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm thinking Faggio could be a manufacturer, since the GTA IV Faggio has City-XS written on it or maybe it's just part of a series of the scooters and I'm wrong. They could just pull a name swap on us, that would suck. We'll find out in time.--Thescarydude 22:08, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::To add what he said,in the underside of the GTA IV Faggio theres "Faggio" written similar to Ferraris text logo,with the F's top line going past the other letters and ends in the I. New station wagon Where is seen the new station wagon that looks like Sindacco Argento? I need more further information. I think that someone has mistaken the Serrano for a stationwagon in the early pictures, it now turns out to be a SUV. The same thing can be said about the Serrano that everyone thought it was a sedan... About that, there's a list on the website about the multiplayer cars you can drive in the luxery class: Serrano, Huntley Sport, Super Diamond, Cognoscenti, Schafter, Habanero That sedan is on pictures with the Serrano, Huntley Sport and Super Diamond in the same multiplayer section. So it has to be one of the cars on the list, but they're already known cars. Maybe they're remodeling an old car, just like they're doing with the Faggio? Then that would most likely be the Schafter, since that one is a Benefactor sedan as well. --TripleJ87 12:57, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Just found a new bike. It's called "Vader". Darth vader ;) it looks very similar to the pjc-600 --ThatStickman Police Stinger The Police Stinger appears to be the same car as the "Police Presidente." Changing article to reflect this. Manufacturers Are there manufacturers for the Bullet GT, Super Diamond, and F620? like on any badging or on the police radio? The bikes too?--Thescarydude 21:27, November 3, 2009 (UTC) changes to the list We should make it so the list gives the name of the vehicle and what real life vehicle its model is based on. Example: Buffalo (Dodge Charger) - a civilian version of the FIB Buffalo Returning Vehicles Should there not be a new subsection on this page listing which vehicles from TLAD return in TBOGT? As not all of them are featured it might be a good idea to state which ones do, I know I want to know. I'd do it myself but as I just stated I'm not sure which ones come back which ones don't--HuDaFuK 16:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Bati Custom I noticed the Bati Custom is not on the list, even though it is in the game (albeit in only one mission). But the Caddy is on the list, and it also has only one mission appearance, so I kind of think the Bati Custom should be added. Winter Moon 18:47, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup (minor) I know this is a little late but the Romero isn't in the table. Matrexpingvin (talk) 17:28, August 12, 2016 (UTC)